supersmashplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Plush Melee
Super Smash Plush Melee is the second game in the Super Smash Plush series. Plot The kids are back at it again so they play the same thing they did but with more plushies on the block. Gameplay Tutorial This mode lets you figure out how to play the game the person who tells you how to play is 04dexoys sometimes he will be hacked by Redman X Owl which is super Rare. VS Mode This mode lets you fight your friend to see who will win and who will lose. Arcade Ladder The Arcade Ladder lets you fight 9 opponents as the first seven are regular characters that are seen in the character select screen with the eighth opponent will sometimes be Human Redman or Human Grunkfuss with the final opponent being VenturianTale. Fatality Demonstration This mode allows people to see all the fatalities, stage fatalities, and friendships without taking the time to play Arcade or VS. NOTE: There is only one fatality per character. Stages NOTE: This list is incomplete. *Tutorial Room *Graveyard *Redman X Owl Island Secrets Secret Boss Battles Tsuyu Asui Tsuyu Asui is a secret boss battle that can be accesed by doing the following. Be on Eyesaur and Tsuyu's forest. Make sure you win 2 matches without the A.I winning once. Perform a Fatality, and she will rise from the swamp to give you a fight. She uses the moves of Reptile to give the player a challenge since Tsuyu Asui isn't playable character. Upon defeating her, you'll to go straight to VenturianTale. Bendika Bendika is very simple, in the Temple of Redman X Owl, you must win two rounds while the A.I wins one. Do the fights without using any type of special moves. When Finish Him/Her pops up, hold down A and T. Upon completing those tasks, you'll be brought to the evil clone of Kirby Gijinka in which he is faster, and can turn into the unplayable characters. He also has a 2% chance of appearing after performing a fatality as he will give out clues. A bad ship that holds many souls. (It refers to the temple of Redman X Owl with the multiple souls taken.) Five Nights at Freddy's. (The third word has A and T. A refers you to go left while T refers to Punch. It means Left Punch. So it means your punching Nights, the second word in the sentence. In which, it is the second game.) Give it a chance. (This forces you for the A.I to win a round.) Specials aren't Special to me. (It reminds you to not use any special moves in the fight.) We serve peace. (It means that you are not supposed to do a Fatality but rather a left punch.) Captain George Captain George can be accessed if you win 30 matches in a row. As you'll be in Big Wave Beach. He is the only secret character that has a brand new moveset. However, he cannot be killed as he will just fall to the floor. But he also can kill you by using the stage fatality in the level. Category:Games